Love and fate ( Nalu wolf au )
by Naluforevz
Summary: This story revolves around a girl named Lucy and a boy named Natsu. But the story has a twist in it. Natsu is an alpha part of the warewolf family Fairytail. He can only take over as leader only if he finds a mate but fails to do so considering his attitude. What happens when he stumbles upon Lucy a simple ordinary human who knows nothing about the other world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Plus tell me how I did on my chapters with your comments. Thank you!**

 **The Beginning**

It was full moon night. And it was almost midnight. By this time most humans would be sleeping around this time. But deep into the forest there was a secret meeting going on with a pack of wolfs.

"Tomorrow's the day huh?" one of the wolfs said

"Just thinking about it makes me quiver"said another

"Oh shut it we've been waiting for this for so long"

"But what if we're not ready?" one said

"Don't worry they won't stand a chance against us"

And then a wolf stood on the rock with his majestic figure that stood like a pose for a statue. He was an alpha. Second in command next to the chief. He had dark auburn fur with a tiny of black with a stern look on his face

"Everyone as you all know tomorrow is the day when we fight with the Sabertooths . We've been training for this for quite some time now. I wish you all the very best and as you vice I will fight alongside with you. Are we all in on this" said the alpha

"Aye! Long live Fairytail!"

The alpha grinned

"Now that's what I am taking about! I'm all fired up"he said as he stood on the rock

And with that he stepped down and looked towards the wolf next to him

"Did I do good dad?''he asked the alpha who was staring at him with a smile

"Oh you did well son. I'm pretty sure you'll make a great leader someday. I hope you find your loved one. Then you and her can take over the pack"

The young alpha sighed in frustration

"I know dad but what if I'm not ready? Heck even ice queen has found a mate!?"

"You never know soon. She might be just around the corner"

"I hope so"he muttered

"*Chuckles* Good. Now go and talk to the others and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" he gave him a pat on his back. The boy looked at him

"Yes dad"said Natsu

He walked over to the wolfs who were in the middle of a conversation. One had dark blue fur while the other had black fur

"Hey man great speech back there" said the wolf with blue fur

"I agree you did well gihi" the black one said with a smirk

"Arigato Gray, Gajeel. Where's Levy and Juvia?" Natsu asked as he looked around searching for their mates

"They went to get a drink" said Gray

"I see. I guess things are going well with your mates?"said Natsu

"Yeah" said both Gray and Gajeel

"Gray-sama Juvia is here"

"And here they come"said Gray smiling

"Hello Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun" the one with blue fur said

"Yeah. It's good to see you"said Natsu

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to go home can you come with Juvia" said she

Seeing the two love birds made Natsu smile at them. If only he had something like that

"Ok guys I'm gonna go get some rest now good night " said Natsu

"Salamander don't worry about finding your loved one. She might be the one to come to you"said Gajeel

"I hope goodnight guys"

As the alpha returned home he laid on his bed

"Where are you?"he said softly

And with that he shut his eyes thinking about her.

Meanwhile somewhere in Fiore~

"That's the last one thank you for coming" said a young blond haired lady as she handed the box to an old lady

"Thank you dear. I hope you find someone who loves you"

"I hope so"said the girl as she gave her a gentle smile

 **End of chapter 1. To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm just getting used to this app and since I've started writing this fabrication I will update once every week. Have fun reading~**

 **Cake**

Normal POV

It was another Monday evening in Fiore. Around this time, employees usually go out to eat with their co-workers while some go to their families. In daffodils street, there lies a small bakery with a small flower patch. It was decorated in a way that it gave that medieval look

On the top, they was a signboard with the words ' _Mira's Bakery_ ' engraved on it. Inside, you could see a blonde haired girl at the counter typing the bill for her customers

"Thank you for coming to Mira's Bakery, we hope you come again" she said with a smile as she handed the customer the extra change

As the customers left, the girl sunk into her seat. "What a day" she sighed

All of a sudden, the doors of the shop opened as three girls entered, one with scarlet red hair while the other two had blue hair.

"Levy, Erza, Juvia! It's so nice of you to come by the shop. Will it be the usual then?" she asked as she set down the jug of water for them."Haii" they all replied. She smiled as she went to the booth setting the pastries for them

"Ne Lucy isn't it about time you found the right guy for you?" questioned the blue haired girl

"Again with that Levy? I already told you there's a lot of time before I meet someone"

"But Lucy-san your already 24 years old. You haven't dated someone for like since high school" said Juvia

"I know but you know me guys I'm not the type to go out. The last thing I want is to get hooked up with a middle aged man so technically I'm fine . You don't need to worry about me" Lucy said as she gave them a smile

Her friends exchanged worried looks but decided to let it go. Feeling the awkward distance, one of them spoke up

"Lucy. You know my boss would kill me if I didn't show this to her by tomorrow. Good thing I finished the documents on time" the blue-haired girl known as Levy said

"I see. I guess that's why you guys were busy these days"Lucy said as she set down the cakes for them

As soon as the scarlet haired lady saw her cake, she immediately took the fork and took a piece of the cake. "Mmm strawberry shortcake~~~Oh how I wish Jellal would go and get me your cake every day. It would make my life much easier!" she said with delight

"Then you should come more often. Come to think of it, I've never met Jellal nor have I met Gray or Gajeel. You should bring them over sometime you know"said Lucy while she looked at them in the eye

"a-aha sure maybe someday" they sweatdropped

"o-oh Lucy that reminds me where is Mirajane?" Erza asked

"ah about that she went out"Lucy replied

"Already!? That means we're-"Levy said but someone stopped her

"Levy" said Erza with a murderous glint in her eye

"O-oh gomen" muttered Levy

"Gomene Lucy-san but we must get going"Juvia said as she handed Lucy the money

"But you guys just came"

"We know but there's somewhere we gotta go so bye" Erza said as she dragged the two girls outside leaving Lucy alone in the shop

She sighed as she took the empty plates but stopped when she saw a yellow file filled with documents on the table

"Wait isn't this Levy's?"

 **Dun dun dun I'm leaving it here for now. See you next week~**

 **Till then~**

 **Naluforevz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction also I would really appreciate if you guys comment if I have made any errors or anything of sort . Now on with the story!**

 **The Encounter**

Normal's POV

"Oh no what am I going to do?" Lucy said worriedly as she went around in circlesIt was only then and idea popped up. She looked at the clock

"It's time for me to close. I can take the car and catch up with them"she said as she grabbed her keys and Levy's file and locked the door of the shop. She rushed to her car and tried to start the motor

"Oh come on"she said with a scowl. But it still could not start

"Another way another way"she muttered as she looked around hoping something would then saw Chelia taking out her bicycle. She immediately got out and ran towards her

"Chelia give me the bike"

"Oh ok. Be sure to return it back soon though" the girl with maroon hair said as she handed her bike

"Hai ! Thank you" said Lucy as she got on the bike rode down the street she saw the red car . "Erza's car"she then tried to go closer

"Erza can you hear me! Erza!"But to her dismay they could not respond back. Apparently they were so into the conversation that they couldn't even notice their friend calling out to them

*Meanwhile in Erza's car*

"Juvia! You could have atleast asked about the timings you know" said Levy

"But what could Juvia do. Juvia could not stand looking at Gray-sama talking to that girl" Juvia said

"You're both mates. No one would dare take another one's mate. I thought you knew about it" said Levy as she scowled at Juvia

"Enough girls. What happened in the past happened. Now if you two don't sit quietly I swear I will-"

"Haii " the girls said whimpering as they hugged each other

On the other hand, Lucy was struggling as she tried to keep up with them"AArrggh why can't you just stop?" she rode down. Finally they stopped

"At last!"but that was not the end .She then saw them saw them walking towards it farther and farther till they were not seen anymore. She then rushed towards it but only to be stopped by a wired gate with a huge signboard

"Beware of wild animals as they can kill on sight" she read. "But why would they enter the Magnolia forest. I thought they knew it was forbidden. I'm sure they might have noticed the sign"

She then noticed there were huge scratches on them. Just a thought of what might happened made her quiver."Maybe it's just a dog who might have not had food for weeks. Y-Yeah that might be it"

She then opened the gate. "You can do it Lucy, your friends do it so you can do it too"

She then opened the gate. "Well here goes" she said as she stepped inside.

Little did she know, stepping into that vary forest would change her life forever

 **Whew finally done! I'll see you guys next then**

 **LovzNalu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am really sorry for the late update. But I hope I can make it up by giving you guys the fourth chapter of Love and Fate. Have fun reading!**

 **Meeting Him**

Normal POV

As Lucy stepped into the forest, she felt shivers going down through her veins. Well let me explain. Apparently Lucy who unknowingly followed her friends into the forbidden forest while trying to give Levy her files but immediately lost track of them as soon as she entered the forest. Now we find Lucy trying to look for her friends as she well there's no other way for her to go back. But what she doesn't know is that that vary time she entered the forest, the fight between the vampires and the warewolfs began

"Levy? Erza? Juvia?" she called out but sadly, there was no answer. "Stupid Levy and the others. They just had to enter the creepy forest" the girl said with a frown

Suddenly she heard a sound. Lucy immediately crouched down, supporting her head with her hands. She then looked to see a squirrel jumping off the bush, squrring to the branches of a tree. " *Sigh* It's just a squirrel Lucy nothing to be afraid off" she muttered to herself

Not long after as she went deep into the forest, she found herself lost. She looked at the time "huh!? It's already 9:30 !? God where are they? They shouldn't be up here this long!" said Lucy

"I give up"said took out her phone. "Come on GPS. Work" but the phone did not meet her wishes

"Out of range!? Oh you gotta be kidding me"

Then she heard something move in the bushes. "It's just another animal Lucy. I-It's nothing d-d-dangerous r-right?" but to her response the sound got louder and louder. "On second thought maybe I should run"and with that she immediately took off not knowing where she was going

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear I don't want to die. I don't want to die -a-a- aaaaaaaahhhhh" the girl tripped over a rock. She tried to get up but it was no use as she immediately fell down. She twisted her ankle.

She looked at the bushes with feat struck on her face. Suddenly the huge thing pounced on her. "*Growls* rrrrruffff rufff rufff!". "P-Please don't h-h-hurt me" the frightened girl said covering her hands with her face. The beast then looked at her face then realising her got the wrong person got off her. Her then shape-shifted into a man.

"You're no vampire"said her

"V-vampire!? Does even such a thing exist?" said the girl with shock. The mysterious boy nodded. "Yeah. I thought you humans were smart enough to not enter this forest but guess I was wrong"said the boy who had cherry blossom hair

"I knew that, but my friends entered this forest and my friend Levy said that if she didn't have these by tomorrow, her boss was going to fire her" said Lucy. The boy then saw the files she held and said" Did you say Levy? As in Levy Mcgarden?"

"Haii" the girl replied. "And the other friends you say were Juvia Lockster and Erza Scarlet"

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Lucy. "Just a guess" replied the boy. Lucy eyed h suspiciously . "Okay weird"

"Hey I'm not weird. You are. Uuhh.. anyways.."the boy said as he scratched the back of his head. "Soo umm..."he motioned her to tell her name. "Lucy"said the blonde haired girl."Ok...So Luigi.."the boy said but was immediately interrupted. "It's Lucy"she corrected him. "So... Lushi...As you know you just trespassed a battlefield between vampires and warewolfs and if you stay here any longer you might die" said the boy

"What!? But but I can't just leave my friends... They might die or-"

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're in good hands" he said as he placed his hands on top of hers. "Can I trust you then?" the girl said with worry. "Haii" the boy said with a smile

"Okay then . I should get going" she turned to move but the guy immediately stopped her."woah woah woah where are you going? You do realise that there might be something blood thirsty vampire ready to suck you" he said

"Oh you're right. So then what do you suggest I do Me. Wolfy?" Lucy said with a smile. "Oho its Natsu cutie and for your safety, I suggest I take you home"he said with a smirk

The girl pouted which resulted in giggles from the guy. ' Seriously she is too cute' Natsu thought. "But what about my bike?" asked Lucy

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll bring it to you tomorrow okay?" he said. "Okay then.."said she. "Alright" he then shape-shifted back into an animal.

"Wait you're going to leave home in that form?!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides there are not much people around this time". said he. "I don't know" said the girl as she eyed him suspiciously. " *Sigh* Lucy " he looked at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "I-I do" she said. "Then do you have trust in me so that I can take you home?"

"I-I-I... Yes. I trust you Natsu"

...

And **another chapter done. I hope you liked it and see you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know it's been awhile but since I'm free now might as well get on with the new chapter. Have fun reading~**

 **A smile**

Normal POV

As the girl clutched on to the wolf she barely just met Lucy couldn't help but worry if she had done the right thing holding onto humans he took her home in his beast form, he said it would be safer and they would get to her home quick. At first Lucy was quite against it at first but then again she had no other choice.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Natsu gave a halt.

"Where to now" he asked as looked at her

"Oh you turn a right and then head straight, then you take a sharp left. From there you keep going till I tell you to stop" replied the blonde haired girl. The boy still in his beast form nodded and then followed her instructions. As they kept on going past the houses, Natsu wondered ' She loves this far. Boy, it would've been difficult to reach home'

"Here"said Lucy as she pointed at her apartment. It was not soo big. It was just a three-storied building with a small garden out in the front. Natsu gave a stop and let her down. She looked at him and smiled

"Arigato for bringing me back home" said Lucy

"It was no problem. I'm guessing you could go on your own from now. See you then" said Natsu ad he turned front ready to go back to the forest

"Wait"

"Huh"

"Would you...I mean could you please give these to Levy? I know the reason why I went there was to give this to her but I'm guessing you know her"requested Lucy as she handed him the files

"Fine and-"said Natsu but was then interrupted by the girl

"And...one more thing...here"she gave him a small sheet of paper. "This is my address to my shop. Could you please come to the shop tomorrow? I really have no other way to thank you for helping me out but do this in return" he took the paper from her and looked at it

"Sure... besides I have to bring your bike over right?" said Natsu with a chuckle.

"Aha... yeah. I'lI see you then"she waved at him as he disappeared into the night before going to her apartment. She then took a shower and then changed into her pajamas. She stared at the ceiling

"What a day..."that was her response before drifting off to sleep. On the other side, Natsu was getting back to his pack

"Natsu! Where have you been!? The fight ended two hours ago! We have been looking all over for you"said the wolf with scarlet red fur

"A human entered the territory"replied Natsu but in his response all of the wolfs shrieked

"A human!?"

"But we all know that this place was forbidden but then why!?"

"Who would dare have the guts to enter this place"

"I...I had to take her home or she would've been hurt besides..."said Natsu but then looked at the scarlet haired wolf and then said

"What were you thinking when you were on your way here? You didn't realise you lead a human in here without even thinking"

"No way.. I made sure no one follows as before we even stepped in here no...it couldn't be..."said Levy but then looked at her friends Juvia and Erza

"Lucy...She was the one who followed us...right?" said Juvia. Natsu nodded in response

" Is she safe"said Erza

"As I told you. I sent her home safely" the girls sighed in relief. Then Levy stepped up and asked "Why? Why did she follow us?"

"To give you this" said Natsu as he showed her the files.

"Lucy...she came all this way to give me this. " said Levy as she looked down

"Don't worry about it. You're Lucy she hasn't found out about your Identity yet" said Natsu as he changed into his human form

"Does this mean she saw you in your wolf form? What if she reports it to the police?"asked Gray

"I doubt she would even do that..she promised to keep it a secret...but Erza, Levy and Juvia.."said Natsu as he looked at them

"I'm afraid your gonna have to explain everything to her tomorrow alright?"

"Haii" said the girls

"Good..this matter is now closed. Everyone go back to your homes. You all did great today"said as he looked at everyone. All off them nodded before scattering off to their then sighed 'All that's left is to see her tomorrow' said Natsu in his thoughts before going to his house

...

 **I guess this was a pretty short chapter but I promise to make the next one tuned till next time**

 **ForevzNalu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I last updated. I hope you all enjoy reading this story although there are so many grammatical errors and lack of words. Still it's good to know that you guys like reading it!**

 **A favour**

Lucy's POV

'Ugh he could be here any minute now' I said as I paced back and forth in the shop. It was quite stupid of me to offer him a cake but it was all I could do for him

*Knock*Knock*~

He's here! I looked at him waving at me with one hand while the other was holding the handle of chelia's bike

"Good morning. Thank you for bringing the bike. Please come in"said I

"Oh it was no problem"said Natsu as he parked the back

"Please sit down. I'll get the menu"said as he came inside

Normal POV

"It's a really nice place"complimented Natsu

"Huh?"the girl asked

"Oh the shop I mean"

"Oh ...thanks...here you go"said Lucy as she gave Natsu the menu. Natsu took about 2 minutes to make a decision

"Okay...Il I' have the choco parfait and the montblanc"Natsu said finally

"Okay IlI' be right back"said Lucy before she went to the kitchen. Natsu then looked around the shop, admiring it's features. Suddenly a person entered

"Lucy sorry for yesterday. Levy, Juvia and I had something to do-eh?"it was Erza. As soon as sjs saw Natsu she immediately ran towards Natsu and grabbed him by his collar

"Erza!?"Natsu said in shock

"Natsu.."she then looked at him with the demon eyes and said in a low voice

"Mind telling me why you're here and to be exact at 8 in the morning. If you're trying something so help me I will-"she was interrupted by Lucy walking in the room

"Thanks for waiting! Here's your parfait and montblanc and Erza? What are you doing here?And what are you doing with Natsu?!" said a horrified Lucy

"Lu-lucy h-elp"yelped Natsu

"Erza let him down I was the one who invited him"said Lucy

"And why exactly this guy?"said Erza as she looked at her with a scary look

"Uh..it's a long story..ehe"said Lucy as she twiddle with her fingers. Erza then realized what Lucy meant and set Natsu down

"*Ahem* Nervermind..Lucy did I happen to leave my sweater here?"asked Erza. Lucy then looked at her with a confused look. Why did she change the topic all of a sudden

"Yes you did IlI' go get it"said Lucy as she left the room to get her friend's sweater. As soon as she was gone. Erza turned to Natsu with a murderous look

"Eep"

"Of you date hurt her I sweat I will pummel you"she said sternly

"H-haii"said a frightened Natsu. Lucy then came in holding a black sweater

"Here's your sweater"said Lucy as she gave it to Erza. She thanked Lucy for the sweater and then faced the door

"By the way, did Levy get her files last night?"asked Lucy

"Yes she did and she wanted me to give you her thanks"said a smiling Erza. Then Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Erza then continued

"I really should get going bye"and with that, Erza left the shop leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the room

"That was weird of Erza. She almost never leaves anything"said Lucy. Natsu then noticed Lucy was worried thinking about her friend and decided to change the topic

"It's really good"he said

"Huh?"

"The desert I mean"said Natsu

"Especially the chocolate parfait"continued Natsu as he ate the lovely dessert

"Really? I'm glad you like recipe was invented by Mira"Lucy was happy to Natsu enjoying his desert to his heart's content

"Well I should come here more often then"said Natsu while grinning. As soon as he finished, Lucy came towards him

"Ok let me take your plates"she then took the plates and turned around but when she took a step, she slipped due to the slippery floor

"Kyaa-"she screamed. She immediately braced for impact by closing her eyes as she knew she would soon hit the ground but was surprised when hands surrounded her maintaining her balance

"Oh..."she opened her eyes to see Natsu supporting her

"Are you alright?"he asked while he looked at her

"I'm fine"said Lucy while blushing. Natsu then blushed and let her go when he realised what position they were in. ' Why is my heart pounding ' Natsu thought

"Be really careful otherwise all those plates would have broken"said he

"Yeah thanks for the save"said Lucy. He then replied to her by nodding and then asked while taking out his wallet

"So now much will that be?"

"Oh you don't need to pay for that. It's on the house"said Lucy

"No no I can't do that-"Natsu tried to persuade her but she interrupted him

"Please it's the least I can do"said Lucy. He then looked at Lucy and saw her giving that gorgeous smile. He then blushed furiously

"*Sigh* fine"said Natsu as he looked the other side. He was quite embarrassed to show his face to her.

"But next time I'm paying for it okay?"said Natsu. She giggled

"Okay"

"I should go. I have work to do"said Natsu

"Oh okay then thanks for coming"

"Yeah bye"waved Lucy but then Natsu said

"One more thing.. can we exchange numbers? I really want to talk with you"

"Sure"she replied. They then took out their phones to exchange their phone numbers. It wasn't long before they were done exchanging

"And that's it"

"Thanks for the dessert! Bye"and with that Natsu left the room

"Bye bye"said Lucy slowly hoping Natsu didn't hear it and then opened the shop for the day. After all, it is just another ordinary day we'll except for Lucy of course for she made a new friend.

 **...**

 **End of chapter 6. Please check out my oyoth book ' Love is in the air ' if you want and see you guys n** **ext time~**

 **Naluforevz~**


	7. Announcement

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in so long. The truth is..I've been thinking of discontinuing this story. The reason is because I want to restart the whole story as I feel the story isn't going anywhere. So I'll change everything but the main plot will still remain the same. I'll be publishing the new story around April as my final exams are coming next month. So I probably want have time to update. Thank you all for reading this story until. I'm really sorry for discontinuing this story but don't worry! I'll make sure this plot even better than the last one.**

 **Till then**

 **Naluforevz**


End file.
